The field of this invention relates to a flow responsive counting apparatus suitable for counting the number of vehicles which have been washed in an automatic car wash facility.
As is well known, an automatic car wash facility generally is a facility which allows a vehicle to move to various stations where various washing operations are mechanically performed on the vehicle, for example, pre-rinsing, soaping and rinsing. These operations generally involve the use of flowing water under pressure.
Most automatic car wash facilities have devices for metering the number of vehicles which use the car wash facility. A primary purpose of such devices is to ensure that a car wash operator collecting revenue for use of the car wash turns in to the car wash owner all of the revenue received from customers using the car wash facility. By knowing the number of vehicles which have used the car wash facility, the owner can determine the revenue paid by customers using the car wash facility.
For such a device to be effective, however, it must be accurate, and resistant to tampering. It is important that the device be resistant to tampering; otherwise, it can be manipulated by a dishonest operator.
Heretofore, devices employed for metering car wash usage have been less than satisfactory because they are not sufficiently tamper resistant. The available counting devices have generally employed counting mechanisms which are electrically actuated with the counts being generated by electrical impulses or the closing of an electrical circuit. Such counters are usually activated by one of the following methods: a) a car moves past and closes an electrical switch; b) a car moves past an electrical sensor such as a photocell or metal detector; or c) an electrical impulse is generated when another component in the car wash equipment is activated, e.g., conveyor, blower, etc.
A major problem with electrically operated metering devices is that personnel at the car wash facility can disconnect or override the devices for short periods of time with no evidence of this action having taken place. For example, electrical wires can be disconnected, electrical switches can be by-passed and photocells can be covered with opaque material. The result is that lower counts of cars using the facility can be reported, and less revenue (corresponding to the lower reported count) can be turned in by the operator.
These prior art counting devices or meters can normally be reactivated as easily as they were deactivated. In addition, the disconnecting or overriding of the device does not affect the normal operation of car wash equipment. The result is that there is nothing to indicate that the counting device was deactivated; and, therefore, nothing prevents car wash personnel from taking action to by-pass the counting device if they are so inclined.
There exists a need for an apparatus for counting the number of vehicles washed in an automatic car wash facility which is more tamper resistant. A desirable device would provide accurate counts, would show the effect of tampering and/or would adversely affect car wash operations if disabled or disconnected. Preferably the device would be an integral part of the car wash system.